


Temptation

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel tries to resist and not give into temptation. However, his memories are too strong to allow that to happen. Rated M for: yaoi, lemon. One shot. Written for Axel/Saix Day 2011. Originally publishes on ff.net on 8/7/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Happy Axel/Saix Day! ^_^ All characters belong to Squeenix.**

 

* * *

 

*******

 

“Why have you called me here?”

Axel stared at Saix, trying to figure out why it was that the Superior’s number two would even bother to grace him with his presence. Ever since he had made it clear to him that he, Axel, had to choose between Roxas and Xion, the bluenette had been avoiding him. Perhaps it had been because the shell of the man had called him by his other name, the names they were not supposed to remember. Now, he stood in Saix’ office, trying to figure out the exact reason why he had been summoned in the first place.

“I have not done anything,” Axel said, clearly perturbed. “I keep playing by your rules, Saix. Now, why is it I am back here? What there something that I’ve done wrong?”

“Sit down,” the bluenette said, looking out towards the heart-shaped moon. Axel rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of the man’s desk. “You do not know why you are here?”

The redhead huffed. “Why would I knot that? You give everyone else time off, yet here I am, summoned forth by you. Or perhaps it was by Superior. You always have to do his dirty work, don’t you?”

“Silence,” Saix said, still looking out at the heart-shaped moon. Shutting his mouth audibly, Axel continued to look at his.....what was he? Saix was just a co-worker. Someone he was in the Organization with. Nothing more, nothing else. Not anymore. The bluenette had made that quite clear when he had tried to approach him after choosing between the doll or his friend, his lover. Axel had tried his best to talk to Saix, but he was always too busy to listen to what he had to say. All he cared about was whatever Xemnas had cared about.

“I have called you here because I wanted to inform you of something.” Saix said, turning back around to look at Axel. Axel wasn’t sure if he was allowed to look at the bluenette or not, so he kept his gaze focused on the wall just to the side of the bluenette’s head. “Please look at me when I am speaking to you, Number VIII.”

Axel looked away from the wall and locked his eyes on to the soft amber eyes that were looking at him. He felt a sharp pain in his gut at the sight of them.“What.” He didn’t even bother raising his voice with the inflection of the question. He was not comfortable sitting in this office.

“Please, do not act that way,” Saix said, sighing softly. “Would this be easier if I was not behind this desk?”

The redhead shook his head. “Not really.” He looked down at his boots, not trusting himself to look at the bluenette. He cringed when he heard the chair scrap against the tiled floor. Looking at his lap, he didn’t bother to raise his eyes when he saw Saix sit down directly in front of him. He closed his eyes. “Please...don’t do this,” Axel whispered in a broken voice He couldn’t take much more of this.

“Don’t what?” Saix said, placing his gloved hands upon Axel’s, which were placed on his lap. “Why are you avoiding my gaze, Number VIII?”

Axel bit his lower lip, trying not to let Saix’ touch affect him. “I am not avoiding your gaze, Saix.” He kept his eyes lowered, looking at his boots.

“So, you find that it is easier to look at your boot than to look me in the eye?” Saix said.

Pulling his hands back towards his body, Axel shook his head. “Please....just tell me why you’ve called me here so I can be on my way. Please, I’m begging you.” Axel could feel the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He hated that Saix still affected him this way, even after it had been years since they still were friends. _So much has happened_.

“Why do you not want to be here with me?” Saix asked tilting his head to the side, questioning Axel’s behavior. Axel let out a strangled cry as he felt Saix sit down on his lap, straddling  him. “Is it because you want this?”

Closing his eyes tightly, Axel shook his head. “No!” He tried to control his body, hoping that it would not respond to the way the bluenette fit against his body. He could feel Saix sliding closer to his groin, making him desperately wish that there was another way out of this situation. “Please, Saix. I am begging you. Why are you doing this? Why have you called me here?” He could hear the pathetic whine in his voice, but he didn’t care. Axel was always this way around Saix. Always had been and always would be. There was just something about the bluenette that made him lose all of his cool.

“Tell me to get up off of you and I will, Number VIII,” Saix said, pressing his chest against Axel’s. The redhead leaned his head back, digging his fingers into his own thighs to stop himself from putting his hands where he knew they belonged. Where he wanted them to be. “Stop fighting it,” Saix whispered into his ear. “I can feel how tense your hands are. Just allow for it to happen...”

Axel shook his head violently. “I can’t, Sai. Don’t you get it? I can’t.” He dug his fingers deeper into his thighs, trying to ignore how the bluenette was pushing himself against his groin, their arousals rubbing together. The memories that began to flood through Axel shook him to his core.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Saix asked, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s neck. The familiar scent of him made its way up Axel’s nose, making the redhead let out a breathy moan. “Sounds like you don’t want me to.” The bluenette pressed himself against Axel’s awakening arousal.

“Sai....” Axel let out another moan as Saix began to rock against him. “Why are you doing this...?” He felt his nails break the skin on his thighs, puncturing through the material of his pants, the redhead not caring that he was hurting himself. He was trying so hard to not give in to the temptation that was on his lap.

The bluenette brushed his lips against the redhead’s ear, making Axel let out a guttural moan. “I’ve asked you here because I’ve been dreaming about you....” Saix’ lips danced against Axel’s throat, making the redhead lean his head back out of instinct.

“Dreaming of me...? Or dreaming of the past?” Axel asked, feeling his hips begin to rock back towards Saix unwillingly. It felt too good to not participate.

Saix’ tongue licked the shell of Axel’s ear, the two of them both moaning softly at the action. “What does it matter? I’ve asked you here. You’re here. Why not explore what I’ve been dreaming about?” Axel tilted his head to the side as he felt Saix’ teeth begin to nibble on his lower neck.

“Who have you been dreaming about?” Axel groaned, flattening his palms on his thighs, no longer wanting to create more marks on his legs. “Him...or the other...?”

Saix pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “You two are both one and the same. You always have been, Lea.”

Feeling his stomach drop at the mention of his other name again, Axel shook his head. “No, Saix. You can’t do this. What about Xemnas?”

“He’s out, trying to find another Keyblade master.” Saix pushed himself closer to Axel’s body.

Shaking his head, Axel stared at him. “So, what you’re saying is because your lover is gone, you need to be with someone while he’s away?”

“Listen to what I am telling you. I want you. I always want you. I dream of you. I dream of us being together. Why will you not listen to what I am saying?” Saix asked, slipping off of his lap. Axel let out a soft sigh of relief. “What? Are you not happy with what I am saying?”

The redhead stood up and looked down at the bluenette. “Did I say that, Sai? No. I’m just grateful you have removed yourself from my lap.”

“Why is that?” Saix asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Axel could feel heat racing through his body. He could not take his eyes off of the bluenette. “Because...”

“Because why?” Saix asked in a quiet voice. “Do you not want me to be on your lap, Number VIII?”

Axel took a deep breath. “Actually, it’s quite the opposite.” He wrapped his arms around Saix, throwing caution to the wind. Before the bluenette could say anything, Axel portaled the two of them to his bedroom. Standing together, next to the bed, Axel began to unzip Saix’ cloak. “You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say those words to me,” Axel said, letting his gloved hands caress Saix’ pectorals as he slid the cloak off of the bluenette’s body.

“Lea...” Saix said, leaning his head back as Axel’s lips sought refuge against the bluenette’s skin. Axel groaned as he tasted the familiar taste of Saix. “More...” Saix moaned low, causing Axel’s body to react accordingly. He placed his hands on Saix’ waist and guided him over to his bed, gently laying the bluenette down. Axel placed his hands on the bottom of Saix’ undershirt, pulling the fabric up off of his body, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his chest. “Lea...”

Axel placed Saix’ shirt on the floor, and began to remove the man’s boots from his body. He made quick work of them, setting them to the side. Once they were off, he took care of his own clothes, pulling the zipper down and letting his cloak slip to the floor. He kicked off his own boots, the boots he had kept staring at as if to believe none of this was happening, and then unzipped his pants. He allowed his boxers to slip off his body as well, so that he was completely exposed to the bluenette.

“Oh...” Saix said. Axel could see that he was staring at his arousal, so he flexed the muscle for him, enjoying the soft moan that he caused Saix to make. Axel put one knee on the bed, in between Saix’ legs, and began to unzip the bluenette’s pants. He moaned appreciatively as the bluenette lifted up his hips to allow himself the extra room to slip off his boxers and pants swiftly. Axel put the clothes on the floor, next to Saix’ other articles of clothing.

Axel placed his index finger against Saix’ lips. “Do I need to prep you...?” The bluenette took his finger into his warm mouth, making the redhead groan low. He saw Saix shake his head, yet he continued to suck on his finger. “Why....why not...?” Axel asked breathless, watching the bluenette’s tongue swirl around his finger.

“I made myself ready,” Saix said, continuing to lick at Axel’s finger. “I just like the way your finger tastes,” Saix sucked on the tip, making Axel groan louder. “And it seems you are enjoying it as well, Number VIII.”

Axel shook his head and pulled his finger back. “Don’t call me that,” he said. “Please....you said you’ve been dreaming of me. Of us. Just....just call me by my name. Just for right now. Tomorrow, we can go back to numbers. Tonight, say what I want to hear.”

“Of course....Lea...” Saix said. Axel leaned forward and kissed the bluenette, his soft lips pressing against the soft flesh, making Axel moan softly. Touching Saix’ lips with his own was making the redhead spiral down into a pit of happy memories, even though a Nobody such as himself should not remember those happy times. He opened his mouth and let his tongue press against Saix’, feeling the soft bumps on the back of Saix’ tongue, the ones that had been there since before they had become Nobodies. Axel had dreamed of this night happening for so long that it was almost impossible for him to keep his calm. He pulled back and panted softly, raising his hand to touch the bluenette’s face.

As he watched Saix lean in towards his touch, he got himself between the man’s legs and placed himself at his entrance. “Are you sure about this, Sai?” Axel asked, terrified of saying the other’s real name. “Do you really want this?”

“Please,” Saix asked, trying to push himself against Axel’s tip, doing his best to force the redhead into his body. “Just tonight....Tomorrow, we go back to being normal...”

Axel gently pushed himself into Saix’ body, feeling him slip between the tight ring and found that the bluenette had indeed prepped himself before throwing himself at the redhead. Axel groaned as he felt himself become completely immersed into Saix’ body, the man’s backside pressed against his groin. He kept his hips still as he allowed Saix to adjust to him, since he knew from past experiences that his size was nowhere near what Xemnas’ was.

“Lea....move...” Sai groaned low.

Doing as he was told, Axel began to thrust himself into Saix’ body, marveling at how good it felt, how different it was from before. He closed his eyes and tried to just allow himself to let go. He pushed his tip against Saix’ prostate, which caused the bluenette to let out a soft howl. “That’s it,” Axel moaned as he began to thrust into that spot over and over. “Isa....”

“Yes....” Saix moaned, thrusting his hips to meet Axel’s. “Say it again....”

Axel pushed himself deeper into the bluenette, groaning. “Say....what....?”

“You know...” Saix said, wrapping one of his legs around Axel’s waist, driving the redhead deeper into his body. “Please....just for this...”

Axel moaned low, feeling his body react to his lover’s moans. “Isa....”

“Yes....” Saix rocked his hips hard, forcing Axel to thrust harder into him. “Like that...”

Axel could feel that his orgasm was quickly approaching. Doing his best to not let that happen, he paused his thrusts to take a moment. Saix, however, had other ideas and continued to push himself against Axel, making the redhead lose all resolve. He began to slam himself deep into the bluenette, remembering that Saix liked it a little bit rough.

“Yes!!” Saix screamed as Axel began to slam into his body.

“Do it.....feel as good.....as you....remember....?” Axel asked, thrusting harder into him. He pushed his tip against Saix’ prostate, drawing out incoherent moans from him. Watching the bluenette writhe underneath him made Axel speed up his actions. “Tell me....Isa.....Tell me it feels...good....” Axel placed his hands on either side of Saix’ head and began to push himself deeper into him.

“So...good...” Saix cried out. “Please...Lea....please....make me come..... Please....” Saix howled softly as Axel continued to thrust into him. Reaching down, Axel began to stroke Saix in time with his thrusts. “YES!!” Saix screamed as Axel continued to pound into him. “LEA!!!” Saix screamed as he released onto the redhead’s hand.

Feeling him clench tightly around him, Axel moaned low. Coming inside of him, Axel cried out, “Isa!” He thrust himself all the way inside of the bluenette, letting his release fill him.

Both of them moaned in unison as the rode out the aftermath of their orgasms. Axel leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Saix’ neck, smiling softly to himself as he heard the bluenette let out a tiny moan. Lifting himself up, he pulled out of the bluenette and laid down next to him. Panting softly, Saix turned to look at him.

“Thank you,” he said softly, touching Axel’s cheek. Axel leaned into the touch, happy that the bluenette was actually saying something to him.

“For what?” Axel asked, kissing Saix’ palm.

Amber eyes met his own. “For this. A trip into my memories I had forgotten how good you felt inside of me,” Saix said softly, blushing.

“You’re welcome,” Axel wrapped his arms around the bluenette’s body, pulling him closer. “Don’t break the spell just yet, okay?”

“I would never,” Saix said, nuzzling the redhead’s neck. Axel leaned his head back to allow the bluenette more room. “I.....I love you so much, Lea. You have no idea.”

Axel let out a soft chuckle, hugging the bluenette close to him. “Ah, well. I think I do. But, alas, it can only be tonight. Let’s it enjoy this while we can.”

“Alright,” Saix said, closing his eyes.

The two of them lay there for the remainder of the evening, both enjoying being in one another’s arms again. Even if it was only for a brief moment in time. 


End file.
